


B5 Drabbles

by daireann



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, b5drabbleproject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daireann/pseuds/daireann
Summary: From the B5 Drabble project on Tumblr, prompt will be the title of the chapter, as will any ratings etc. Rating may change, nothing belongs to me, all hail the Great Maker JMS!





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> From the B5 Drabble project on Tumblr, prompt will be the title of the chapter, as will any ratings etc. Rating may change, nothing belongs to me, all hail the Great Maker JMS!

Breakfast on the _Titans_ is a utilitarian affair. An urn of instant coffee, cold cereals, canned fruit. Stuff that survives a long time.

It's the scrape of a chair that does it this time; metal on metal. Suddenly, all she hears is her name shouted, smells thick smoke. Searing pain courses through her. And then, as always she sees the body. _His_ body.

“Everything all right, Captain?” The quiet voice of Commander Berenson penetrates. Her face betrays nothing of where she's been, but her knuckles gripping her tray are white.

“Fine.”

She tries to relax her grip. It doesn't work.


	2. Equilibrium

The Minbari may be strong, but they can’t match his cunning, or his agility, as he waits for his opportunity. And when he takes it, for a moment all of him is at equilibrium; mind and body, perfectly balanced, suspended, until he wills himself to move. A split second is enough to fool his opponent, who by that time has committed to his thrust and instead of their denn’bok connecting with human bone, finds themselves sprawled on the mat, the tip of Marcus’ pike gently resting at the bottom of his bone crest. 

Equilibrium is fleeting, but sweeter for it.


	3. Being glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can never get bored of figuring out ways in which Susan and Marcus would both have survived the war with Earth...

She'd demanded to see him as soon as she could stand. The expected, deadly shock had never materialised; instead, to her surprise she was seized from behind, hurled away. Dazedly, she saw his body under tangled wreckage and knew what he'd done.

Now, every part of her ached; hands blistered and burnt after tearing through searing metal, collarbone and ribs broken. But alive.

He woke as she approached, smiling weakly.

'We're being sent home"   
"Probably for the best. Not sure we're much use to anyone.”  
She looked away, eyes bright.  
“I...I thought...you'd…”  
"Still here"  
She nods.  
"I'm glad"


End file.
